Just a Kid
by SanityLeaving
Summary: A teenage boy lives an average life as a comic lover. That is, until one day when a strange package arrives in the mail, and he meets some even stranger people...
1. Meet Zane

My third Bionicle story! This one has been taking a sledgehammer to my brain for a while. (I miss the plotbunny, now all I got is this plotCONSTRUCTION WORKER!) I know many of you are most likely annoyed that I'm taking on ANOTHER story, (And yes I know that's a massive rationalization) but don't worry, I will try to update my others just as frequently. (My other two Bionicle stories more frequently than usual though) Also, this is in a bit of an AU, just because I love the Toa Mata so much! *group hugs all of Toa Mata Team* Ok, enough pointless prattle, I give you... CHAPTER ONE! (Computer-generated studio audience applause)

**Disclaimer: In a world,one man/teen-ager with a computer does not own Bionicle...

* * *

**

Zane Braxton looked up from his comic book to see his little sister standing in his doorway. "What is it, Emily?"

"Mom says it's time for dinner."

The 17 year-old sighed. "Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes."

Emily grinned. "Okay! I'll tell her that her only son is too busy looking at pictures of people fighting to spend time with his mother who only has so many years left. I'll tell her that you don't care about her enough to even come down to dinner on time! I'll tell her that-"

"You're incredibly evil for a twelve year-old girl."

Emily giggled as her older brother passed her and walked down the stairs. "I love it when they say that!"

Zane sat down at a small wooden table, followed by Emily and their mother. Shiloh Braxton set a silver platter with a covering on the table. She folded her hands and bowed her head, and her children did the same.

"Dear Lord, please bless this food to our bodies, and please help Kyle to have safe travels on his way home tomorrow. In your name, Amen." The family opened their eyes. Shiloh grinned and lifted the cover off of the platter. "Voilá!"

Zane and Emily laughed when they saw, on the platter, three cheeseburgers, three sodas, and three packs of french fries. Shiloh brought her fingers to her lips and spread them outwards, saying, "Bon appetite!"

_A half hour later..._

Zane dropped his trash in the garbage can and started up the stairs when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Honey, a package arrived in the mail for you. It's on the couch in the living room."

Zane spun around and dashed towards said room, jumping over a chair and cannoning onto the sofa, right next to his package. He grabbed it and ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. The excited teen read the return adress and frowned. _This isn't from Comicdudes! Just some weird sales company or something. _Zane tossed the package in his garbage can without even opening it. _I wish I had that super cool-looking laser gun, when is it gonna arrive?_ He sighed and flopped onto his bed, picking up his comic book and resuming his reading. After a few pages, he started hearing a low thrumming sound. Zane slowly peeked over the top of his comic. He saw nothing, so he put down the book and walked towards the trash can. The black-haired boy reached in and lifted out the package he had thrown away, which was now producing the thrumming. Hands shaking slightly, he re-read the return adress: _Mata Nui_.

"Whoah!" The box started vibrating in Zane's hands. Slowly, the boy started opening the package. He laid it on his desk and sat in his chair. After removing the tape and lifting the flaps, he reached inside and pulled out something covered in bubble-wrap. Resisting the urge to pop the bubble-wrap, Zane uncovered a strange black pendant. He listened to its thrumming for a while, just staring at it. It was oval in shape with a white design on it. The design was three dots in a row with two lines swirling on the outside. Hands still shaking, he lifted the pendant string up and around his neck. To his relief, when the pendant lightly _thumped_ on his chest, it stopped thrumming. Suddenly, three great beams of blinding light shot out from the design. Thousands of different shades of colors swirled before his eyes. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Zane collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by what he had just witnessed...

* * *

Jaller ran through the streets of Ta-Koro in a mad dash. He had to tell Vakama! The Matoran skidded to a halt before the Turaga's hut and rushed in.

"Turaga Vakama! Turaga Vakama! The shrine! It's glowing!"

The wise Turaga spat out his tea and hurriedly shuffled after the speedy Matoran, leaning heavily on his staff. He somehow managed to outrun Jaller, and arrived at the shrine where all the Matoran were gathering before the captain of the guard.

A blue-masked Matoran, Takua, nudged Jaller when he arrived. "Hey, Jaller. Look at the way it's 'shrining!'" Takua burst out laughing at his own joke, earning several glares from the surrounding Matoran.

Turaga Vakama raised his hands. "Attention, Matoran of Ta-Koro. This is a sign from the Great Spirits! It could be great joy!" The Matoran gathered at the shrine erupted in cheers. "Or it could mean great disaster." The crowd grew silent. "In times like this, we rely on our mighty Toa!" He gestured at a carving of Tahu by the shrine. Vakama turned to Jaller. "Where is our brave hero now, captain of the guard?"

Jaller kicked up some dust and stared at the ground. "Um, I don't know, Turaga."

Vakama blinked at him. "What do you mean, you don't know? Wasn't it your duty to watch for him?"

Jaller kept his gaze riveted on the hard rock ground. "Y-yes, Turaga." He sighed. "I shall begin a search for him at once!" The Ta-Matoran looked up and around at his fellow Matoran. "I will take... Takua, Lalto, and -Hahli?" He blinked in shock at the Ga-Matoran, who had just arrived with two other blue-armored Matoran. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here on serious business. Our Toa has gone missing!"

Several gasps of surprise went up from all who gathered around the shrine, except for Vakama. The elder raised a hand for silence. "It would appear that ours has gone missing as well. Jaller, your search party will team up with Hahli's and search for the two Toa." He pointed a red finger to the south. "Start by heading to Le-Koro. On your search, check with each of the villages to see if their Toa have gone missing as well." The Turaga turned to Hahli. "Go swiftly, young one." He turned to look steadily at Takua. "And no foolishness." Vakama faced all six searchers. "May the Great Spirits be with you! Be off, now, and find our Toa!"

Zane sat up on his floor, dazed. He looked around, confused. _What just happened? _He jumped up when he remembered and searched the room for the pendant. Zane felt a _thump_ on his chest and looked down. The pendant was still there, only it had stopped glowing and thrumming. _Weird..._ _I must have hit my head on something... _He shook the pendant. _I could've sworn it was glowing before. Must have been a trick of the light or something._ The teen shrugged and walked back to his bed. He picked up his comic and sat down just as his mother called to him.

"Zane, honey, I'm going to the store! I want you to mow the back yard while I'm gone, OK?"

Zane grumbled to himself. He hated mowing the lawn. It always took him several tugs to get the old push-mower to start, and the large yard with several trees took an extremely long time to finish. _Well, no sense in complaining. Might as well just do it and get it over with._ The teenager walked down the hall, past his sister's room, where she was practicing her karate. He felt slightly impressed when she flipped backwards onto her bed, then jumped into a flying kick. Emily was a blue belt, but could beat up a black belt in five seconds flat. The only reason she wasn't a black belt yet was because blue was her favorite color. Zane smirked at the thought of a big tough guy lying on the ground and whimpering because a little girl broke his legs.

The boy descended the stairs and walked across the dining room to a sliding door, which led to the back yard. Zane walked to a shed and pulled the lawn mower out. He checked for gas and pressed the ignition button. The teenager pressed down on the little bar that stretches across the handle and tugged against the cord. To his surprise, the mower started instantly. He looked down and saw that his pendant was glowing black. (Like those black lights that make white stuff glow) He shrugged this fact off and began mowing. Five minutes later, he was finished.

"Wow, that went quick," He thought aloud. "It usually takes me at least a half hour… Maybe it just seemed faster this time." He accepted this conclusion as logical and went inside; not even realizing his pendant was fading brown.

* * *

Ok! New story, new adventures! For all you people going, "This has barely any Bionicle content at all! This stinks! I'm going to go watch the entire series of the Bionicle movies five times!" I say: "Can I come?"

But seriously, it will have more Bionicle stuffs (like the Toa! Woot!) in the next chapter. For now, I leave you to wonder about the strange pendant, where the Toa have gone, and why donuts have holes. R&R!


	2. Leeow

Presenting… CHAAAAAPTER TWOOOOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle! Now let's go to candy mountain Charlie!

* * *

**

"Quick-heeeeelp!" The vine Lewa was swinging from snapped, causing him to fall toward the ground. Whereas normally he would will a pillow of air to cushion his fall, he found his air powers dwindling as he fell. Suddenly, the ground gave way before he landed, and he fell into a swirling black hole.

"Pretty colors!" Dozens of colors surrounded him as he fell down, down, down. After about a minute, Lewa got bored. He began to do somersaults in the air, spinning tricks, and the like. He was practicing a head-first dive when he reached solid ground. ** CRACK!** His head hit the ground, but somehow, Lewa didn't feel any pain. He stood up and looked around. _Where am I?_ It appeared he was on some sort of tall building, as all around him he saw the tops of several structures not unlike the one he stood on now. _This look-seems like some sort of advanced city! Am in the future?_

Lewa ducked as a strange, gigantic bird flew overhead, giving a deafening roar that caused Lewa to cover his ears. He grinned madly and let out his own roar, then began chasing after the flying metal monstrosity. He leaped from building to building, all the while keeping his eye on the bird. Ahead he saw a gap between buildings that was quite the distance. He merely put a hand to where his mask should have been and kept running. Lewa gasped as he realized that instead of his sleek Kanohi was something soft and squishy. One thought registered into his mind, something he had hoped never to think of again. _Krana_.

He quickly shook his head to clear the thought out. If it was a Krana he wouldn't still have his thoughts to himself. _Then what is on my face-mask?_ The Toa of Air then realized he had almost run out of roof. He gathered himself at the last minute and jumped. He looked down as he soared through the air, and noticed that the ground was acting weird. _Normally, _He thought, _the ground quick-runs underneath me. Why is it wind-flying towards me now?_

Then it hit him.

* * *

"Honey, can you get some groceries for me?" Zane's mother called to her son, who was presently lying on his bed, fumbling with his amulet.

He looked towards the door and yelled, "Sure, Mom!" The teenager slipped the trinket under the blue hoodie he was wearing and exited his room. Zane descended the staircase and walked across the dining room into the entry way, stopping at the dining table to snatch his mom's shopping list, and opened a door leading into the garage. In the garage was the family car -a dark blue minivan- and Zane's treasure, the single most important thing in his life, besides family and such: his motorcycle.

The boy walked up to the beauty and stroked its chrome sides, which streaked into blue flames. He grabbed his helmet from the passenger seat directly behind the main seat, popped it on his head, and hopped on the bike. After taking his key out of his pocket, sticking it in the key slot, and revving up the engine, he drove out of the garage and into the street.

A few minutes of peaceful driving passed, before he happened to look to his right and see a figure jumping off a somewhat low building. Afraid for the man's well-being, Zane turned his motorcycle to the side of the road and removed his keys and helmet. The boy then went to the corner of the alley the man jumped into and peered around, fearful for what he might see.

There he saw a sprawled-out boy about his age, apparently unconscious but otherwise completely unharmed. The boy had brownish blonde hair with green streaks, and was wearing a dark green T-shirt and denim jeans. Zane took a step forward when the strange person groaned and started to stir.

The boy brought himself to his hands and knees and started to stand, but not before apparently noticing his hands for the first time. "AUGH!" He jumped to his feet and started waving his hands in front of him vigorously, trying to get rid of them.

Meanwhile, Zane was just watching with a strange look on his face. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and tried to get the person's attention. "Um, excuse me? Excuse me?" The teen continued to try to fling his hands away. "HEY!" Zane yelled, louder than he had expected. The other boy, surprised, turned to look at him, then leaped backwards.

"What in Mata Nui are you?" He asked. At the words "Mata Nui", Zane jolted, but he shrugged it off as the strange person continued. "And what is on my arm-limbs?"

Zane shook his head. "Those are called hands. Now how about you just come with me, and I'll take you to a nice man, who will bring you to a nice, big, cushy room with a really nice jacket!"

The other person looked at him strangely. "What pray-tell is a jacket?"

Zane just stared at him. "It's like a coat, but lighter. Are you sure you're not insane?"

"Me? Crazy-mad? Like I've speak-told everyone else, I'm not insane, I'm just… creative!"

Zane mouthed the word creative then spoke again to the teen in front of him. "So what's your name? Mine is Zane."

"My name is Le-ow!" The boy rubbed his head where a rock that had been disturbed from his previous "trip" had finally fallen from the roof of the building above and hit his head.

Zane smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lee! So how did you get up there anyways, and why did you jump off? Are you suicidal?"

"Lee" screwed up his face. "Sueesiddul? Don't think I've ever been name-called _that_ before… " He scratched his chin. "No, sooee-what's it isn't ring-dinging any bells."

Zane chuckled a bit at this person's strange behavior and speech. "So, do you live around here?"

Lee thought for a while, then shrugged. "I don't really think-remember where I live, but I know there are lots of trees…"

"So you live in the forest?" Zane was curious.

The green-clad boy shrugged. "'Trees' is all I can think of."

Zane felt a strange sympathy/friendliness towards this person, and made an offer. "Y'know, I live about a half a mile from here, and you could stay with me for a while if you like. We have an extra room you could sleep in, but only if you want to." He couldn't believe he was saying this to a total stranger.

Lee smiled widely. "I'd great-love to! Let's wind-fly!" He leaped into the air, only to land on his stomach. "My Toa-powers are gone! I'm some kind of…" He looked over at Zane. "What do you call your species?"

"Uh, you mean human?"

"Human! Oh well, I think-guess I can live with it!"

"Ok, c'mon, I'll just walk my bike, and we can go to my house, though I still have to think of an excuse to tell my mom as to why I brought a strange person home and forgot the milk…"

* * *

There! *phew* That took forever! My apologies to all who were waiting ever so patiently for this, and I give it to you now!


End file.
